inuyashafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Miroku
Miroku (弥勒 "Maitreya") è un monaco che ha viaggiato con Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo e Sango. Suo nonno Miyatsu fu maledetto cinquant'anni prima da Naraku, portando alla maledizione del Vortice del vento (Kazaana) destinata ad essere tramandata a tutti i suoi discendenti maschi, tra cui Miroku. Storia Miroku è stato allevato e addestrato da un amico di suo padre di nome Mushin che divenne il tutore di Miroku quando suo padre fu inghiottito dal suo Kazaana, evento che Miroku ha assistito accanto al maestro Mushin. Lo stato di sua madre resta sconosciuto. Suo nonno è stato maledetto da Naraku che, in passato, aveva combattuto diverse volte, e in ogni occasione Naraku gli apparve in una forma diversa. Anche se il nonno di Miroku era un potente monaco, esso era anche un uomo lascivo, aspetto che Naraku usò a suo vantaggio. Naraku prese la forma di una bella ragazza al fine di catturare l'ingenuo nonno di Miroku. Quando Naraku si rivelò, la battaglia tra i due nemici ebbe inizio. Mentre combatteva Naraku, il nonno di Miroku venne trafitto alla mano, dal quale si creò il Vortice del Vento. L'apertura della mano si dilata col passare del tempo, fino a risucchiarne il possessore. Questa maledizione è stata tramandata di padre in figlio, fino a Miroku, quest'ultimo è in grado di controllare il Vortice del Vento sigillandolo con un rosario. Durante la storia Prima di incontrare Inuyasha e Kagome, Miroku viaggiava eseguendo (a suo dire) i suoi doveri buddisti nei confronti delle persone che incontrava nel suo cammino, tra i quali pregare sotto richiesta, confortare i malati e i moribondi, e la sua particolare specialità, esorcizzare spiriti indesiderati e demoni, a volte distruggendoli nel processo. Questi esorcismi non devono essere tuttavia confusi con il lavoro svolto dalla sterminatrice di demoni Sango. Se i suoi clienti sono ricchi, Miroku spenna e/o ruba qualsiasi cosa di valore su cui può mettere le mani. Come monaco buddista, una delle sue principali preoccupazioni è che lo spirito o anima dell'individuo (compreso quello dei demoni) debba "trovare la quiete" per trapassare pacificamente all'altro mondo. Senza questo, lo spirito sarebbe condannato a vagare in questo mondo, spesso in una forma dannosa o malevola, e in seguito potrebbe venire posseduta da altri demoni causando più problemi. Oltre a questi compiti, Miroku è costantemente alla ricerca di Naraku, il demone che ha maledetto la sua famiglia con Vortice; perché se non trova e distrugge Naraku, allora sarà consumato dalla maledizione come suo padre e suo nonno prima di lui. Verso la fine della serie, il suo Vortice raggiunge il suo limite e Naraku cerca di fare in modo di costringerlo ad usarlo un'ultima volta in modo da giungere allo stesso tragico destino del padre e del nonno. Tuttavia, quando Naraku, inizia gradualmente a decadere, il suo Vortice del Vento comincia a chiudersi prima di sparire del tutto. Gli alleati Dopo uno dei suoi esorcismi truffaldini, Miroku decide di rilassarsi in una sorgente calda, dove spia Kagome, notando che ella portava al collo un grande frammento della Sfera dei Quattro Spiriti. A causa della presenza di Inuyasha, Miroku capisce di non avere alcuna possibilità di rubare il gioiello, così costringe il suo amico Hachi, un tanuki che spesso lo serve, ad aiutarlo a creare una distrazione il giorno successivo, rubando con successo il pezzo di sfera. Quando Inuyasha lo segue per riprenderlo, Miroku lo minaccia con il Vortice del Vento. Tuttavia, Kagome si getta sul vortice aperto rischiando di essere risucchiata da esso, costringendolo a chiuderlo. Ripreso conoscenza, Miroku palpeggia Kagome, facendo infuriare Inuyasha che quasi vuole ucciderlo. Chiarita la situazione, Miroku rivela a Inuyasha che Naraku 50 anni prima ordì con successo una trappola per mettere Kikyo e Inuyasha uno contro l'altro. Miroku decide di unirsi al viaggio con i nuovi compagni, ma non prima di aver tentato di chiedere a Kagome di fare un figlio con lei così che il suo bambino porti avanti la missione di famiglia per distruggere Naraku. Inuyasha minaccia Miroku di non molestare più Kagome. Successivamente, vediamo Miroku possedere ben tre frammenti della sfera quando esso ha lasciato temporaneamente il gruppo. Miroku ritrova Inuyasha e Kagome con sua grande sorpresa, mentre eseguiva un esorcismo. Appreso di un pittore che ha dipinto i demoni dell'inferno come i suoi servi personali, facendoli materializzare, Miroku accompagna i suoi amici per combattere il pittore e, usando il Vortice del Vento risucchia tutti i demoni, ma a costo di essere gravemente indebolito, così vede Inuyasha distruggere il calamaio, ed il pittore venire consumato dalla vernice che egli bramava. Sapendo che il frammento è stato contaminato dalla malvagità del pittore, Miroku guarda con stupore Kagome purificarlo con un semplice tocco. Primo incontro con Naraku Durante uno dei suoi esorcismi falsi, Miroku si unisce a Inuyasha in una lotta contro Sesshomaru, utilizzando il Vortice del Vento per aspirare un gigante demone servitore di Sesshomaru. Miroku rimane avvelenato per la prima volta dai Saimyōshō (gli insetti velenosi). Soffrendo dal veleno, Miroku pesta di botte Jaken facendosi dire che Naraku ha dato a Sesshomaru gli insetti per prevenire il Vortice. Kagome gli dà una medicina moderna per contrastare il veleno. Dopo che Inuyasha ha vinto la battaglia con Sesshomaru costringendo Kagome a tornare nella sua epoca, Miroku collabora con la vecchia Kaede per tenerlo bloccato in una capanna fino a quando non fosse guarito. Allo stesso tempo, Rōyakan, il guardiano dei boschi, diventa brutale ed enorme a causa dei frammenti impiantati da Naraku in lui. Miroku si trova costretto a rompere la concentrazione nell'erigere una barriera che nascondeva la capanna di Inuyasha, per evitare che Kaede venisse ferita da una lancia di Naraku che esso aveva tirato verso di loro. Senza l'uso del Vortice del Vento, Miroku ha enormi difficoltà a lottare fino a quando Inuyasha riacquista la forza e sconfigge facilmente Rōyakan. A questo punto Kagome tornata dall'era moderna, indica qualcuno nelle vicinanze con numerosi frammenti della sfera, ed è qui che Miroku incontra Naraku, suo nemico di famiglia e colui che ha portato la maledizione del vortice. Naraku rilascia una nube di miasma, costringendo Miroku a far evacuare Kagome e Kaede dalla zona. Inuyasha non riesce ad uccidere Naraku e Miroku apprende di una bruciatura a forma di ragno onigumo sulla schiena di Naraku che sarebbe servita come prezioso indizio. In seguito, il gruppo sente parlare di anime di defunte fanciulle che vengono rubate dai demoni. Questo accadimento viene poi rivelato essere stato causato da l'ancora viva Kikyo (usufruendo degli shinidamachu), il quale ha bisogno di anime dei morti per tenersi in vita. Miroku si chiede se Inuyasha preferisca stare con Kagome o Kikyo; tuttavia, Inuyasha non sapendo scegliere si chiede se possa averle entrambi. Miroku simpatizza con Inuyasha come questo sia un tipico problema di sesso maschile; tuttavia egli avverte che se Kagome o Kikyo l'avessero scoperto, Inuyasha si beccherebbe un "a cuccia!". Nel momento stesso in cui lo dice, Inuyasha finisce al pavimento, proprio per un arrabbiato "a cuccia!" di Kagome. Innamoramento Miroku può essere lascivo a volte, ma questo non gli impedirà di trovare il vero amore. Dopo aver sentito di un villaggio di Sterminatori di Demoni che anch'essi raccoglievano frammenti della Sfera degli Shikon dai demoni che hanno abbattuto, il gruppo si reca a trovare il loro villaggio. Tuttavia trovano il paese completamente distrutto e tutti gli abitanti morti. In quell'occasione Miroku incontra Myoga il demone pulce. Intanto viene rivelato che alcuni degli sterminatori, i più valenti, erano stati chiamati al castello del clan Hitomi per uccidere un demone. Nella speranza di trovare loro, il gruppo incontra Sango, l'unica sopravvissuta del gruppo, uccisi dal suo fratellino minore mentre era manipolato dal demone. Sango scambia Inuyasha per l'assalitore del suo villaggio a causa di Naraku che l'ha manipolata. Miroku, con l'aiuto di Kirara insegue Naraku e dopo un breve combattimento, egli rivela di aver informato i demoni che il villaggio in quel momento era sprovvisto degli sterminatori più valenti, e quindi era vulnerabile agli attacchi. Dopo la sconfitta di Naraku, si scopre che quello con cui ha combattuto Miroku, non era altro che un Simulacro (una marionetta fantoccio), controllato a distanza dal vero Naraku. Durante la vegenza di Sango, debilitata dalle sue ferite, Miroku si trattiene dalle sue azioni libidinose dimostrando di avere autocontrollo in certe situazioni. Durante il recupero di Sango, il gruppo apprende l'origine della sfera in una grotta nel villaggio. Quando Sango guarisce dalle ferite e si riprende emotivamente dall'uccisione della sua famiglia e dei suoi compagni morti, Miroku riprende il suo atteggiamento da pervertito e continuamente cerca di palpeggiarla, ricevendo tuttavia schiaffoni dolorosi e altri pestaggi, ma ad egli non sembra importare. Arrivati in un villaggio in cui la Divinità dell'acqua richiede sacrifici umani, il gruppo scopre che questo Dio è un falso, un Serpentone che ha rubato il Tridente di Amakoi dalla vera Divinità dell'acqua. Miroku corre in suo aiuto resistendo alle sue tentazioni da maniaco per paura della punizione divina. Quando il falso Dio dell'acqua è stato distrutto, Miroku risucchia i suoi resti nel Vortice del Vento. Mentre il gruppo uccide un demone topo, Miroku segue una bella donna all'esterno di un villaggio. La donna si rivela essere un demone mantide, che voleva mangiarlo. Miroku lo risucchia rapidamente nel Vortice del Vento, ma la mantide gli lascia dei tagli sui lati del foro, rendendo il Vortice del Vento pericoloso da usare in quanto potrebbe dilatare ulteriormente il foro e abbreviargli di più la vita. In cerca di aiuto, Miroku è andato al tempio del Maestro Mushin per ottenere l'aiuto del vecchio ubriacone per guarire la ferita; qui Miroku rivede la "tomba" del padre, una voragine causata dal risucchio del Vortice del Vento che lo ha ucciso. In attesa che egli possa ricucire la ferita, Miroku non si accorge di uno Tsubo Tsukai che manipola Mushin attraverso un Kokochu; Naraku ha assunto questo demone per uccidere Miroku con un frammento della sfera come ricompensa per il demone. Miroku si rifugia nella tomba di suo padre e erige una barriera spirituale. Quando la barriera svanisce, Inuyasha e gli altri arrivano a salvarlo. Tuttavia, il Mushin posseduto impedisce a Inuyasha di uccidere i demoni, costringendo Miroku ad usare il Vortice del Vento, diffondendo così le ferite al foro, accorciando la sua vita. I demoni vengono distrutti per la prima volta dalla Cicatrice del Vento, usata da Inuyasha senza farlo apposta, e Mushin è così stato liberato dal controllo del demone incantatore. Al risveglio dopo che Mushin ha medicato il Vortice del Vento, Miroku non può fare a meno di palpare Sango fingendo di star male. In seguito Miroku pur di far guadagnare tempo a Sango, per suo fratello Kohaku ritrovato senza memoria, risucchia la truppa di demoni di Kagura tra i quali anche i Saimyosho avvelenandosi. Questo gesto viene molto apprezzato da Sango. Miroku viene aiutato da Sango a sconfiggere un Demone Coyote che aveva preso possesso del corpo della Principessa della nebbia; in questa occasione Miroku dona un amuleto a Sango che la rende invisibile al demone, inoltre Sango appare ormai cotta di lui. Dopo essere stato accusato di visitare villaggi e eseguire esorcismi fasulli in cambio di riso, denaro e donne, Miroku ha finito per essere braccato dai paesani; afferma tuttavia di essere, almeno in questa occasione, innocente di tutte queste malefatte. Quando un altro villaggio rivela che "lui" aveva venduto sutra scandalosamente costosi che si trasformavano in foglie, Miroku subito si rende conto che è Hachiemon ad aver preso le sue sembianze. Scovato Hachi in una grotta, Miroku lo salva da un demone donnola minacciandolo di risucchiarlo nel Vortice del Vento. Quando discute con Hachi sul come ha avuto successo con le ragazze mentre era sotto mentite spoglie, Hachi gli spiega che è l'indifferenza la chiave. Monte Hakurei Seguendo l'indizio di Sarugami secondo la quale Naraku era fuggito in direzione della costellazione Toro-Tigre, Miroku e i suoi compagni giungono sul Monte Hakurei, una montagna con una barriera di purificazione così forte, da eliminare deboli demoni malvagi e trasformare i mezzo-demoni in mortali. Dopo aver incontrato la Squadra dei sette, Miroku suppone che Naraku si è nascosto all'interno del monte Hakurei essendo il posto perfetto per rigenerarsi poichè la maggioranza dei suoi nemici non potrebbe raggiungerlo senza conseguenze per via della barriera sacra. Con qualche difficoltà iniziale Miroku riesce ad entrare, insieme a Sango e Kagome che però al contrario del monaco possono superare la barriera senza fatica e senza nausea, mentre Inuyasha, Shippo, Kirara, Sesshomaru, Koga (essendo loro demoni) e Kikyo (per via delle anime dei morti) verrebbero purificati dalla barriera. Miroku e Sango decidono di esplorare la montagna, lasciando Kagome con Inuyasha, Shippo e Kirara. Essi finiscono per trovare Kagura e un'orda di demoni di Naraku all'interno. Sango perde i sensi venendo colpita dalla sua stessa arma (respinta dal vento di Kagura), costringendo Miroku a trasportarla in spalla per salvarla. Anche se Kagura schernisce il monaco dicendo che avrebbe potuto salvarsi abbandonando Sango, Miroku dichiara che egli è disposto a sacrificarsi per la donna che ama, e apre il Vortice del Vento risucchiando i demoni e gli insetti velenosi, sorprendendo Kagura. Più tardi inconsapevolmente varca la barriera dopo aver sofferto per il veleno tanto da svenire, Miroku si ritrova quindi con il veleno dei Saimyosho purificato dal suo corpo. Mentre i due pensavano di stare per morire, Miroku sente Sango confessare i suoi sentimenti per lui, ma rimane di stucco quando pochi istanti dopo finge di non ricordare. A questo punto incontrano il redivivo Monaco Hakushin, divenuto un sokushinbutsu, e controllore della barriera spirituale che circonda il monte, e Miroku decide di risucchiarlo col Vortice del Vento dal momento che il santo non era disposto a rimuovere la barriera ne a lasciare che lo facessero, e i talismani sacri non avevano alcun effetto. Con grande sforzo Miroku riesce a deformare la barriera sacra e ad indebolirla drasticamente col Vortice, costringendo Hakushin a ritirarsi (Kikyo poi aiuta l'anima di Hakushin a trapassare serenamente). Con la barriera andata, Inuyasha, Shippo, Kirara e Kagome possono entrare nel Monte Hakurei. Miroku e Sango riescono a trovare temporaneamente Naraku, ma vengono presi alla sprovvista da un attacco di Kagura, che li fa precipitare in un pozzo sottostante grazie alla Danza delle Lame di Vento distruggendo il ponte su cui camminavano. Miroku e Sango qui scoprono i resti dei demoni di Naraku scartarti per diventare più forte. La cosa strana è che i resti prendono la forma di ammassi di carne con sembianze di neonati. Sentendo le voci di Kagome e Shippo sotto di loro, Miroku e Sango distruggono una parete di carne, così da vederli a distanza. Improvvisamente tutte le pareti di carne cominciano a pulsare e prendere vita, e alcuni tentacoli bloccano il monaco, la sterminatrice e Kirara. Sotto il loro stupore, Naraku riappare anche se solo con la testa, con Inuyasha catturato nei suoi tentacoli; il Monte Hakurei è diventato letteralmente il corpo del mezzo demone e i protagonisti si trovano nelle sue "budella". Dopo che Naraku prende tutti i frammenti di sfera dei sette mercenari più quelli del gruppo di Inuyasha (9 in totale), li fonde per consentire la creazione di un corpo nuovo più potente. Miroku avverte Inuyasha che il potere di Naraku è cresciuto in modo significativo dalla loro ultima battaglia, ma viene ignorato dall'amico. Dopo alcune peripezie, Naraku si rivolge verso l'esterno facendo iniziare il crollo del Monte Hakurei. Miroku risucchia il miasma latente col Vortice del Vento per salvare il gruppo, mentre Inuyasha va a salvare Koga dopo essere caduto dalla stretta di Naraku nelle profondità. Una volta fuori, Miroku assiste al crollo della montagna. In seguito alla scoperta che Kikyo è stata uccisa da Naraku, Miroku spiega a Koga che i suoi poteri spirituali (di Kikyo) erano ciò che Naraku temeva di più, per questo motivo ha preso a tutti i costi il controllo del Monte Hakurei. Più tardi, passando per un villaggio che è stato devastato dai demoni che Naraku aveva lasciato fuggire dalla montagna prima del crollo, un sacerdote che vagabonda per un pellegrinaggio, menziona di essersi imbattuto in una sacerdotessa moribonda per via di alcune ferite mortali. Quando Inuyasha parte per indagare, Miroku, Sango e Kagome vengono catturati dai soldati agli ordini di una Signora. Kagome viene portata all'interno di una casa per essere esaminata, mentre Sango, Miroku, e altri prigionieri stanno per essere giustiziati per ordine della Signora. Sango riesce a tagliare le corde che la tenevano legata con una lama nascosta nella manica e recupera le armi sue e di Miroku dopo aver liberato anche quest'ultimo. Sapendo che questi esseri umani sono semplicemente soldati che hanno obbedito agli ordini, Miroku e Sango con alcune difficoltà cercano di metterli fuori combattimento senza ucciderli. Alla fine scoprono che la Signora e il sacerdote erano controllati dalla Danza dei Cadaveri di Kagura. Dopo il salvataggio di Kagome dall'ultima trappola di Naraku, Miroku rapidamente deduce che la nuova emanazione di Naraku, il bambino, sarebbe nata dall'anima di Onigumo scartata dal corpo di Naraku; tuttavia il bambino spiega che non è così, l'anima di Onigumo, o per meglio dire i sentimenti terreni del brigante verso Kikyo, sono rimasti sepolti nelle macerie dell'Hakurei. A questo punto Kagura e il bambino sono costretti a ritirarsi, ma non prima di avvertire che avrebbero continuato a cercare di sfruttare gli occhi di Kagome per trovare i restanti frammenti della Sfera dei Quattro Spiriti. La più pericolosa delle confessioni Sentendo parlare di un villaggio di demoni donne che scuoiano le proprie vittime, Miroku è felice di incontrare un villaggio composto di sole donne che hanno perso i loro cari in guerra. Non avendo percepito alcuna aura demoniaca, Miroku comincia a flirtare con una ragazza, percependo l'arrabbiatura di Sango che invece vorrebbe proseguire la ricerca. Tuttavia vengono invitati a passare la notte nel villaggio di donne, e Miroku è ovviamente d'accordo, ma viene messo a dormire in una casetta con Inuyasha, Shippo e Shinosuke (un uomo incontrato in precedenza che era alla ricerca di sua moglie, Wakana, perché si erano separati a causa della guerra), a questo punto Miroku non vorrebbe più rimanere nel villaggio perché aveva sperato di trascorrere del tempo con le donne, rimane quindi cupo e deluso per un po'. Shippo gli domanda cos'è successo sul Monte Hakurei tra lui e Sango, Miroku quindi ricorda di come ha messo a rischio la sua vita per salvare quella di Sango, e di aver confessato i suoi sentimenti mentre lei era svenuta. Poco dopo, per la sua gioia, una donna si offre di passare del tempo con Miroku, portandolo in una sala dove vi è appeso un rotolo di Kannon. Notando del "vapore demoniaco" che fuori esce dalla bocca della donna, Miroku si lamenta che la sua fortuna fa pena quando si tratta di stare con una donna e volge la sua attenzione al rotolo, nel quale è contenuto lo spirito di un Demone Salamandra che governa la palude, ma fu esorcizzato e scuoiato, così ha divorato la pelle degli uomini per prepararsi alla sua resurrezione. Miroku infligge danni al demone, costringendolo a fuggire. Rendendosi conto che c'è qualcosa nello stomaco della donna, che la controlla, Miroku la colpisce allo stomaco con un fuda avvolto intorno al suo pugno, facendola sputare un uovo di salamandra. Si dirige quindi verso la palude, dove il demone è parzialmente risorto e affronta Inuyasha mentre Kagome e Shippo cercano di combattere le altre donne possedute. Miroku consegna loro dei fuda e dice loro salvare le donne dal loro stato di trance. Inuyasha distrugge il demone con facilità, ma le donne rimangono comunque in fase di possessione fino a quando le uova del demone rimarranno nei loro stomaci. A questo punto apprende che Sango era scomparsa dopo che aveva seguito da sola le donne del villaggio al fiume, mentre Kirara viene ritrovata completamente inzuppata d'acqua. Miroku consegna i fuda a Kagome, lasciandole il compito di salvare le altre donne, quindi cavalca Kirara dirigendosi verso la palude sotto l'acqua. Con sua grande sorpresa viene attaccato dall'Hiraikotsu; Sango è stata costretta ad ingoiare un uovo di salamandra. Miroku combatte l'indemoniata Sango, venendo ferito leggermente nel tentativo di eliminare il demone dal suo ventre, ammettendo che ella come nemico è "un avversario temibile"; Miroku alla fine con qualche difficoltà riesce a farle sputare l'uovo. Quando gli altri vengono a sapere cosa è accaduto a Sango, lo rimproverano, poichè Sango è finita nei guai per essersi distratta a causa del suo flirt. Miroku poco dopo rivela a Sango i suoi sentimenti; lui la valuta come un compagna di battaglia, ma a causa di questo sente di non poterla amare come una donna. Anche se una Sango in lacrime stava per andarsene non sentendosi corrisposta, Miroku all'improvviso le chiede di vivere con lui e di portare al mondo i suoi figli (dieci, forse venti), nel caso entrambi sopravvivano nella loro battaglia con Naraku e la maledizione del Kazaana cessi di esistere. Sango in lacrime accetta la "proposta" e chiede a Miroku di promettere di non flirtare con altre donne, ma l'espressione di Miroku sembra non pronta a rompere questa sua abitudine Battaglia per la Sfera dei Quattro Spiriti Dopo aver sentito da Hachi che Mushin sta morendo, Miroku e gli altri lo raggiungono e provano a soddisfare le sue ultime volontà, quali fare tutti i lavori di pulizia, e ottenere una bottiglia speciale, il Kasumi Sennin, dai Saggi del Sake. Comunque in seguito Miroku apprende incredulo che Mushin temeva di essere uno dei sacerdoti di alto potere spirituale che da lì a poco sarebbero stati uccisi; infatti molti altri erano stati uccisi, portando alla liberazione di demoni sigillati. Tutti urlano a Mushin che sarà certamente salvo, dal momento che egli non ha esattamente un alto potere spirituale. Imbattendosi nel tempio del Maestro Shinsen (conosciuto da Miroku per la sua fama) che era stato recentemente attaccato, l'identità degli aggressori si rivelano essere Kagura e il bambino; tuttavia, il bambino è stato diviso a metà dall'ultimo spiraglio di vita di Shinsen. Miroku rapidamente ipotizza che il bambino è di vitale importanza per Naraku. Inseguendo il cavallo demoniaco Entei, che è sfuggito al suo sigillo grazie alla morte del sacerdote Shinsen che lo sigillò in passato, il gruppo di Miroku viene faccia a faccia con Hakudoshi, nuova emanazione di Naraku. Hakudoshi li schernisce, rivelando loro dove risiede l'ultimo frammento della Sfera dei Quattro Spiriti; nel Confine tra questo e l'altro mondo. Poco dopo, vengono diretti alla Montagna del fuoco, dove vi è l'unico ingresso per il confine del mondo; tuttavia, si tratta di una trappola tesa da Hakudoshi; un individuo per passare avrebbe bisogno di essere ucciso dai guardiani Gozu e Mezu. Miroku aiuta Inuyasha col Vortice del Vento, che non si rivela efficace sui guardiani, ma riese a salvare il compagno. Inuyasha con Tessaiga Rossa forza l'apertura del cancello, permettendo loro di scoprire che la luce che esce dall'ingresso pietrifica tutto ciò che tocca (fine che fa l'esercito di demoni di Kagura); Kagome conferma che il frammento della sfera è al confine del mondo. In seguito, si sparse la voce che molti abitanti dei villaggi sono stati prosciugati del loro sangue da degli uccelli demoniaci. Miroku si offre di proteggere un villaggio in cambio di cibo e alloggio. Più tardi gli uccelli demoniaci (anche chiamati Corvi nel doppiaggio italiano) scendono sul villaggio insieme alla principessa Abi, signora degli uccelli, che batte in ritirata subito dopo aver subito una Cicatrice del Vento bloccata dalla barriera del tridente di ossa. A causa degli attacchi degli uccelli di Abi, si diffonde presto la voce che il Grande Monaco (o Santo Hijiri) potrebbe proteggere la popolazione dagli uccelli. Essi partono e trasportano una coppia di vecchi e due bambini sopravvissuti a un attacco da parte degli uccelli di Abi (Miroku trasporta sulle sue spalle il vecchietto). Seguendo un sentiero su per la montagna appaiono Kagura e Hakudoshi con gli uccelli demoniaci. Durante l'attacco degli uccelli, ognuno protegge la folla di persone che cercano di raggiungere quello che credono essere un insediamento di sicurezza. Sango trova strano che Kagura e Hakudoshi non stiano attaccando, quindi Miroku presuppone che stiano gudagnando del tempo. Hakudoshi conferma un secondo dopo che Abi probabilmente sta uccidendo l'insediamento di esseri umani proprio in quel momento. La freccia del Grande Monaco si dimostra abbastanza potente da infrangere la barriera di Hakudoshi, portando il gruppo all'ipotesi che Kikyo potrebbe essere sopravvissuta all'attacco di Naraku sul Monte Hakurei. Il loro obiettivo iniziale era quello di rintracciare i nidi degli uccelli demoniaci, ma finiscono per mettersi sulle tracce del Grande Monaco. Il gruppo apprende una voce su questo posto nella foresta dove il Grande Monaco potrebbe essere, e si avviano verso di esso. Miroku e il resto del gruppo separati da Inuyasha, vanno avanti con ansia venendo a che fare con un gruppo di demoni di basso livello di Naraku. Incontrando più demoni sono costretti a fermarsi e combattere, e vedendo Kagome scappare da sola, Miroku smette di lottare per inseguirla con l'intenzione di fermarla, ma la perde una volta che la ragazza ha superato una barriera che il monaco non può attraversare. Più tardi, scoprono che Kikyo è viva, ma aveva bisogno di Kagome per purificare il miasma nel suo corpo. Quando la principessa Abi attacca un castello, viene rivelato che Kohaku è lì sotto gli ordini di Naraku. Miroku e gli altri combattono i demoni uccello, permettendo a Sango di trovare il suo fratello minore, Kohaku. Più tardi Sango rivela di aver visto Kohaku cercare di prendere il bambino della Signora del castello; questo fa capire che il bambino deve essere in qualche modo importante per Naraku. Quella notte, Miroku conforta una Sango afflitta (per via del massacro di Kohaku al castello) semplicemente standole accanto. Alla fine, Naraku decapita la madre di Abi, Tekkei, creando un fiume di sangue che li porta al confine del mondo. Lì, Hōsenki, il demone in possesso dell'ultimo frammento, li avverte del perché il frammento non ha voluto unirsi al gioiello completo. Dopo aver corrotto il frammento di Hōsenki per farlo combattere con Inuyasha e Kagome e quindi indebolendolo, Naraku ottiene il suo "premio", e conferma a Miroku che ancora una volta li ha sfruttati. A quel punto interviene Inuyasha, e Miroku capisce che vuol trascinare Naraku al di fuori della barriera con Tessaiga Rossa, senza successo, inoltre nota che la barriera del nemico respinge la Cicatrice del Vento proprio come era avvenuto sull'Hakurei. A Miroku viene impedito di risucchiare Naraku per via della minaccia dell'alveare di Saimyosho. Con l'arrivo di Sesshomaru, la battaglia prende una svolta per il meglio nel momento in cui Inuyasha ottiene la tecnica Kongosoha da Hosenki, mettendo fuori gioco con successo Naraku con la collaborazione di Sesshomaru e Kagome. Quando Inuyasha stava cercando di rompere l'indistruttibile teschio di smeriglio di Hōsenki per imparare Kongosoha, Miroku e Kagome stavano cercando di fermare Inuyasha in quanto le scaglie taglienti di smeriglio che gli piovevano addosso lo stavano facendo sanguinare molto. Alla fine, Naraku scompare di nuovo per il mondo dei vivi, insieme ad una speciale freccia di Kikyo scoccata da Kagome. Il frammento viene invece recuperato e portato con loro. Fuyoheki Dopo aver incontrato Gakusanjin, un demone montagna (di cui Miroku ha gran rispetto), viene rivelato che Naraku ha rubato la sua Fuyoheki, una gemma protettrice che nasconde l'aura demoniaca; senza dubbio questa serve per nascondere il bambino da loro e dal resto dei nemici di Naraku. Gakusanjin, dopo essere stato convinto e calmato dalle buone parole di Miroku, e dalle "buone" azioni di Inuyasha, consegna loro dei cocci con la sua aura demoniaca cristallizzata atta a trovare e recuperare Fuyoheki. Durante la ricerca della gemma anti-aura, Miroku e il suo gruppo si imbattono in dei demoni artificiali, messi insieme da vari cadaveri e, come spiegato dal monaco, animati dall'haku; essi sono esperimenti effettuati da Hakudoshi per creare il suo capolavoro, Moryomaru. Miroku si rammarica di se stesso perché è stato attaccato da Moryomaru, perdendo i cristalli di aura demoniaca, e, quindi, il loro unico vantaggio su Naraku. Macchie sul Passato Rammaricandosi per la perdita dei cristalli di aura demoniaca avuti da Gakusanjin (nell'anime invece per essere stato derubato del borsello), Miroku felicemente abbraccia Sango quando lei prova a tirarlo su (cosa stavolta gradita di buon grado dalla sterminatrice). A questo punto sentendo un terremoto ed una presenza demoniaca, il gruppo raggiunge un lago vicino, offrendo aiuto ai paesani del luogo, tuttavia, Miroku, con sua grande sorpresa, viene riconosciuto da uno degli uomini, che gli chiede se fosse tornato per onorare la sua promessa di sposare sua figlia. Interrogato insistentemente, Miroku immediatamente riconosce Shima, che, tre anni prima, aveva accettato di sposarlo una volta guarita dalla sua malattia. Miroku viene mal adocchiato da Sango e continua a temere la sua ira quando Shima gli si avvicina. Si apprende che lo Spirito del lago vuole Shima come sua sposa, che è stata promessa inconsciamente dal padre mentre pregava al lago affinchè sua figlia guarisse. Il padre di Shima spiega che lo Spirito del lago vuole una vergine come sua sposa, quindi se Shima è già sposata con qualcun altro, sarà lui stesso a rinunciare. Quando lo Spirito del lago arriva, Shima mente, dicendo che dormì con Miroku quando si incontrarono. Miroku, avendo difficoltà a ricordare ciò che è accaduto esattamente, rimane scioccato da questa accusa ma non proferisce parola; allo stesso tempo, questo fatto fa arrabbiare ulteriormente Sango. Infuriato per essere stato ingannato, lo Spirito del lago trasformato si prepara a distruggere la casa di Shima. Miroku cerca di ottenere l'aiuto di Sango, ma lei è rimasta molto ferita da ciò che aveva detto Shima, e corre via senza ascoltarlo. Sentendosi ugualmente male, Miroku sostiene che Sango non gli ha nemmeno dato il tempo di spiegare la verità; Shippo rimane confuso poichè Miroku di solito è colpevole quando si tratta di qualcosa di perverso. Lo Spirito del lago rapisce Shima, decidendo di prenderserla in sposa comunque; Miroku li insegue fino al lago, dove Sango salva Shima a costo di essere catturata al suo posto. Furioso che il demone avrebbe cercato di prendere la "sua donna", Miroku prosciuga il lago con il Vortice del Vento e punisce lo Spirito dell'ex-lago a suon di pugni. Dopo di che, Miroku chiede a Sango se stia bene, lei è rimasta colpita dalla protettività del monaco, ma poi si ricorda di essere ancora irritata con lui riguardo la questione di Shima, quindi si allontana da lui bruscamente, camminando rapidamente nella direzione opposta. Miroku "getta via" lo Spirito del lago e la insegue, cercando di ottenere la sua attenzione. Lei continua a ignorarlo, ma è segretamente felice che Miroku ha avuto premure per lei e si lascia sfuggire un sospiro e poi un sorriso. Sango è ora sollevata dal fatto che il monaco ha dimostrato i suoi sentimenti. Il giorno dopo, quando Shima rivela di aver mentito per non sposare lo Spirito del lago, Miroku spiega a Sango che lui è stato stupido a pensare che lei avrebbe dovuto dare fiducia a lui, e non a quello che qualcun altro ha detto, ma i due si riappacificano piuttosto rapidamente. Mentre camminano per la loro prossima avventura, Miroku viene interrogato sul motivo per cui non ha parlato subito quando Shima ha sostenuto falsamente di aver perso la verginità con lui. Shippo quindi arriva alla conclusione, indovinando con precisione, che Miroku non ha parlato perchè ci ha prima dovuto pensare per ricordarsi. Miroku si blocca e comincia a sudare freddo, affrontando un possibile pestaggio da parte di Sango per aver mentito di nuovo; il monaco nervosamente le risponde "È stato tanto tempo fa..." Sulle tracce del cuore di Naraku Dopo aver sentito che Gakusanjin è stato ucciso da dei bambini asceti, Inuyasha sfrutta il suo olfatto per portarli a un tempio gestito da un'asceta di nome Goryomaru; egli possiede un braccio demoniaco grazie ad un demone che aveva cercato di divorarlo, ma l'asceta lo ha sopraffatto e lo ha quindi sigillato nel suo corpo. Miroku cerca di capire con alcune astute domande se egli è un seguace di Naraku, ma l'asceta non sembra averne a che fare. Kagura attacca il tempio, credendo che il bambino vi era nascosto dentro (all'insaputa di Miroku e gli altri). All'alba, Miroku esamina la grotta nelle vicinanze, dove i cadaveri dei demoni uccisi dagli asceti sono stati con un incantesimo trasformati in statue di Rakan che attirano altri demoni. Kagura torna al tempio, questa volta con Hakudoshi che decapita Goryomaru e porta via il bambino e Kanna. Il gruppo viene attirato in una Rocca da Oni da Kagura, dove presumibilmente vi si trova il bambino; essa si rivela però un'altra delle trappole di Naraku, in cui vi era lui al posto del suo cuore, che come presume il monaco è stato già spostato in un altro luogo. Miroku finisce avvelenato dai Saimyosho nel tentativo di uccidere definitivamente Naraku che con la sfera ha rianimato l'Oni, e di conseguenza un fiume di acido all'interno. Miroku, prima di perdere i sensi per il veleno, protegge Sango, Kagome e Shippo con una barriera spirituale, mentre Inuyasha riesce con l'aiuto di un frammento, e di Kagome, a distruggere la rocca liberando il gruppo. Un secondo nemico Poco dopo, Moryomaru, divenuto l'armatura per il bambino, tradisce Naraku insieme ad Hakudoshi e Kagura. Essi strappano il frammento di sfera di Kagome (nel manga lo prende lo stesso Moryomaru mentre Miroku si occupa dei briganti con le anfore di Goryo, nell'anime invece il frammento lo prende Hakudoshi e Miroku desiste dal risucchiarlo per gli insetti velenosi). Allo stesso tempo cercano di prendere i frammenti di Koga e Kohaku (nel manga solo Koga); entrambi i tentativi si concludono con un fallimento. Miroku tenta di succhiare Hakudoshi nel Vortice del Vento dopo che Naraku rimuove telepaticamente la barriera di Hakudoshi, ma i Saimyosho glielo impediscono. Con grande sorpresa di tutti, i Saimyosho abbandonano Hakudoshi per volontà di Naraku, permettendogli di risucchiarlo e quindi farlo cessare di esistere; Miroku non si sente soddisfatto della cosa, poichè è cosciente di essere appena stato sfruttato da Naraku. Kohaku viene salvato da Sango e gli altri dalle grinfie di Moryomaru, che è costretto a fuggire a causa della mancanza di potere sufficiente per combattere Inuyasha. Kohaku tuttavia si allontana nuovamente seguendo Kikyo, poichè ha paura di portare danno ad altri. Ben presto il gruppo si mette sulle tracce di Kagura quando Inuyasha percepisce l'odore del suo sangue e del miasma. Il gruppo giunge in un campo di fiori dove Kagura è appena morta, ma apprendono da Sesshomaru che la signora del vento sorrideva prima di andarsene. Moryomaru continua a crescere in potere, diventando così una minaccia come Naraku, allo stesso tempo, una nuova incarnazione di nome Byakuya appare per sostituire i seguaci caduti di Naraku (nel manga Byakuya compare durante la battaglia col Mizuchi, dove Miroku rimane avvelenato per un po' dopo aver aspirato il veleno del demone serpente); questa nuova emanazione osserva i progressi di forza di Inuyasha e Moryomaru, senza battersi. Qualche tempo dopo Naraku fa una mossa improvvisa, portando in vita un albero demoniaco chiamato Yomeiju, in grado di attraversare e sciogliere le barriere spirituali, e lo ingloba nel suo corpo. Tattica insensata Alla fine, Naraku e Moryomaru si scontrano in un duello per assorbirsi a vicenda; Moryomaru vince e assorbe Naraku. Questa si scopre tuttavia essere una farsa, proprio come aveva ipotizzato Miroku; Naraku aveva bisogno di entrare in Moryomaru per utilizzare la capacità del demone albero Yomeiju di attraversare la barriera al fine di recuperare e assorbire ii bambino di nuovo in se stesso e in più assorbendo il corpo potenziato di Moryomaru e le sue capacità. Quando Naraku tenta di fuggire, Miroku per amore di Sango, apre il Vortice del Vento con l'intento di uccidere il nemico definitivamente per liberare Kohaku, e risucchia grandi quantità di miasma di Naraku al punto di sanguinare dagli occhi e la bocca. Tuttavia, il monaco riesce a risucchiare la gemma Fuyoheki prima che Inuyasha lo costringa a chiudere il foro. Naraku dopo aver schernito Inuyasha per aver chiuso il foro un attimo prima della vittoria per salvare Miroku, fugge come suo solito. Un'occhiata di Kikyo mostra che il miasma di Naraku ha lasciato cicatrici sul corpo di Miroku, simili a zampe di ragno, che hanno quasi raggiunto il suo cuore. Kikyo "guarisce" Miroku versando la propria energia vitale in lui per invertire il danno; tuttavia, se Miroku usa ancora il Vortice del Vento, le cicatrici di miasma, indelebilmente ramificate troppo in profondità nel suo corpo, si diffonderanno fino a raggiungere il suo cuore e lo uccideranno ancor prima della maledizione sulla mano destra. Miroku chiede a Kikyo di non rivelare niente ai suoi amici. Il gruppo affronta un branco di demoni porcospini Yama-Arashi, rianimati da scaglie di Kongosoha che erano cadute a Naraku dopo la sua ritirata. Sango e Miroku in una valle, sono costretti a combattere due demoni porcospino enormi, che mettono fuori combattimento Sango che cercava in tutti i modi di sconfiggerli per non far aprire a Miroku il vortice, da lui già usato poco prima, che sotto il suo sguardo scioccato, gli ha diffuso le cicatrici ramificate nel suo corpo (Miroku però preferisce non dire nulla a Sango). Il monaco per salvare la sua amata arriva quasi a riusarlo, con tutti i rischi, ma fortunatamente Inuyasha, Kagome e Koga li salvano uccidendo i demoni porcospino (questa parte è presente solo nel manga). Dopo essere stato salvato da Sango, da un Demone Mangia-Ossa, Miroku scopre che le ferite latenti del miasma di Naraku lo hanno reso estremamente vulnerabile al veleno, non essendo nemmeno in grado di gestire il miasma di un demone di basso livello. Quando Sango porta a riparare il suo Hiraikotsu dal maestro dei veleni, Yakurodokusen, a Miroku viene offerto un elisir velenoso che gli impedirebbe di sentire dolore nel risucchiare miasma, ma essa non corrisponde in realtà ad una guarigione, poichè la pozione gli permette solo di non percepire il dolore. Il monaco chiede ad Inuyasha di non dire nulla agli altri, specialmente a Sango. Per combattere al fianco di Sango, Miroku beve la pozione, permettendo agli spiriti demoniaci che formavano Hiraikotsu di domarsi e riforgiarsi nell'arma. La battaglia finale Nella lotta per il frammento nel collo di Kohaku atta a completare la Sfera dei Quattro Spiriti, Miroku non ha più provato dolore nell'usare il Vortice del Vento grazie alla pozione di Yakurodokusen, come nell'occasione in cui risucchia degli ostacoli di Byakuya, che servivano a far guadagnare tempo a Naraku mentre cercava di prendere il frammento di Kohaku. Tuttavia, le cicatrici hanno continuato a diffondersi nel suo corpo, e quando Magatsuhi cerca di prendere un Kohaku posseduto per portare il suo frammento a Naraku, Miroku prova a risucchiare il suo corpo principale fatto di spirito, avvelenandosi gravemente nel risucchiare il suo spirito maligno. Allo stesso modo ha anche spinto il Vortice del Vento al punto di rottura, avendo ormai a disposizione solo uno o due usi prima di essere ucciso dal veleno ramificato, o di venire risucchiato dal foro. Kohaku viene preso e Miroku e Sango finiscono gravemente feriti. Inuyasha e Kagome si precipitano verso di loro e il mezzo-demone sgrida il monaco per l'utilizzo spregiudicato del Vortice del Vento. Tutti loro rimangono stupefatti quando possono effettivamente iniziare a sentire il sibilio del foro pur non essendo nemmeno aperto. Inuyasha continua a rimproverare Miroku, quando lui lo interrompe, dicendogli che non c'è tempo per le accuse e che lui e Kagome dovrebbero affrettarsi a inseguire il posseduto Kohaku. Sango continua a guardare Miroku, con gli occhi spalancati. Inuyasha e Kagome continuano ad in seguire Kohaku e Sango si equipaggia per andare anche lei all'inseguimento del fratello, anche se Shippo si preoccupa per le sue ferite gravi. La sterminatrice è determinata a porre fine a Naraku e cancellare la maledizione del Vortice del Vento di Miroku; intanto proprio quest'ultimo giace sdraiato in un capannone degli attrezzi con Kaede che veglia su di lui, perché egli si è addormentato, mentre Jaken guarda una Rin inconscia (in quanto è entrato dentro di lei parte dello spirito di Magatsuhi). Sango entra nel capannone degli attrezzi e Jaken pensando fosse Sesshomaru si scusa inchinandosi ripetutamente, per poi fermarsi quando si rende conto che è la sterminatrice. Ormai, Sango sa cosa ha fatto Miroku, ingerendo la pozione di Yakurodokusen, per combattere al suo fianco. In seguito, Sango chiede di romanere sola col monaco per un attimo, così Kaede porta via Rin e Jaken. Guardando Miroku, Sango pensa a come ha sempre rischiato la vita per salvare lei e Kohaku, e con le lacrime agli occhi Sango lo bacia mentre dorme, sperando che non morirà. Poi parte a combattere. Più tardi, durante la notte, Miroku si sveglia e Kaede lo informa che ha percepito un'energia sinistra lasciare il suo corpo, presupponendo che fosse la parte di Magatsuhi da lui assorbita. Si rendono conto quindi, che la vera e propria forma di Magatsuhi risucchiata nel corpo di Miroku, è fuggita, ed ha posseduto Rin per portarla da Naraku come ostaggio. Everyone except for Shippō, Jaken, and Kohaku (they were ordered to stay behind) confronted Naraku's huge spider body. Sesshōmaru didn't hesitate to enter Naraku's body, with Kagome and Inuyasha going in right after. Miroku, Sango, and Kirara follow after them, but not before Miroku tells Sango, "Once this is over, let's have our wedding." Once inside, they realize that the whole body is completely Naraku. No matter how many parts of Naraku's flesh they attack, tentacles and clones keep coming back. Eventually, Naraku splits their group up by moving Kagome and Inuyasha to another location. Miroku and Sango continue, trying to find a way to get deeper into Naraku's body since that's where Kagome sensed the jewel was. They're caught in an illusion and Miroku watches as Naraku presents the scene of the day his father was sucked into the Wind Tunnel; seeing this unnerves Sango, who doesn't want him to share the same fate. After the illusion is done, Miroku tries to calm Sango down. Kirara retrieves them so they can get out but tentacles knock them down. Miroku ends up landing on a higher level ground than Sango. Dazed, Sango tries to get her Hiraikotsu to attack tentacles coming at her but it was going to be too late, and Miroku is forced to use his Wind Tunnel to protect Sango. Much to her protests, she tries to climb up to where he is so he'll stop, but he doesn't until all the tentacles are gone. His Wind Tunnel whirs but when it finally calms down, he smiles sadly at Sango, saying they have to part ways. Then he distances himself from her to avoid sucking her in. He finds it would be more painful than death. When light returns to the Shikon Jewel thanks to Magatsuhi's death, Miroku follows the light to an illusion of Naraku, who tries to persuade him into using the Wind Tunnel. However, Inuyasha and Kagome prevent him from doing so. When being separated again from Inuyasha and Kagome when going after an unconscious and falling Sango, who had been knocked out from the miasma, the two end up alone in another part of Naraku's body. After she wakes up, he asks for forgiveness for abandoning her. However, she instead begs him to let her die alongside him when the Wind Tunnel sucks him in, refusing to be without him in life. Despite not wanting to, he relents and the two embrace and cling to each other, waiting for death. When Sesshōmaru's Bakusaiga begins destroying Naraku, the Wind Tunnel curse begins fading, allowing Miroku to suck in all of the poisonous miasma spilling out of it. Escaping Naraku's body, Miroku watches as the Meidō Zangetsuha sends Naraku's remains to Hell; however, Naraku's head gets to the Bone-Eater's Well before vanishing with the Shikon Jewel. To confirm Naraku's death, Miroku discovers the Wind Tunnel in his palm is gone, thus the Wind Tunnel curse has been lifted. At that time, Kagome is sucked into a Meidō and Inuyasha goes after her in another. While Inuyasha and Kagome were gone, Shippō, Sango, and Miroku often switched roles throughout the days, waiting for the Well and the other two to come back. Three days later, the Well reappears with just Inuyasha who tells them Kagome is safe on the other side of the well. La vita dopo At the end of the series, Miroku no longer bears the Kazaana and marries Sango. They live in Kaede's village where they go on to have three children: twin girls and a recently newborn boy. He supports his family by exorcising demons with Inuyasha. However, he hasn't given up on swindling people; he takes three bales of rice, claiming that he has a family to provide for, as an excuse. Personalità If he failed to defeat Naraku, his life would be cut short by the Kazaana curse set upon by Naraku in his right hand. The threat of dying on his head, he forged under heaven's command in the face of his cruel destiny which was later reverted due to Naraku's death. He has a strong spirit that allows him to conduct himself in an easygoing manner, not showing his weaknesses and hiding his true feelings. As his body is in the service of Buddha, his soul is well-balanced.Zusetsutaizan Ōgikaiden Miroku is very brave, willing to sacrifice his own well-being in order to protect the lives of innocents and those he cares for, as seen when he willingly sucked up many demons and Saimyōshō to allow Inuyasha to go rescue Kagome and Sango, even though he knew he would be badly poisoned by the Saimyōshō. That being said, running away from someone he feels he's no match against is not something he's shameful about if he feels it's the most reasonable option (Unlike that of Inuyasha, whose pride and stubbornness often causes him to still fight even if the odds are against him). However, when it comes to protecting his friends and loved ones, he will risk his life without a second thought. Repeating such acts (which he had done many times over to almost all of his companions, especially to Sango) caused Miroku's life to be threatened even more so than usual. But he is not just being reckless, he's demonstrating his bravery and sense of justice.Zusetsutaizan Ōgikaiden, page 76 Basically, he is kind and friendly, but he does not have a lot of patience and can be somewhat short-tempered if others think ill of him. He sometimes shows a completely different facial expression than his usual calm one. When he meets someone who is adverse in his advice or questions, he becomes a bad monk, verbally criticizing and becoming violent without hesitation. He'll punish anyone with his foul language, even if it's the first time he's met the person. Miroku's temper has been shown to arise in both the anime and manga, towards Inuyasha, especially Hachiemon, and on one occasion, he even violently beat up Jaken (An event that left Jaken being terrified of the monk). He will not harm innocent people for his own convenience and dislikes pointless fighting. Miroku is a pacifist, and even if someone challenges him (like Inuyasha did when he first met him), he'll run if there is no need to fight. Even during battle, he thinks about the people around him first and has much compassion towards innocent people. Often, when simple villagers are put against him in battle, Miroku, though he defends himself, restrains his counterattacks and refuses to kill other people when he easily could. He treats even enemies with respect and consideration (excluding Naraku). When enemies lose their hostility (like Rōyakan for example), he believed it unnecessary and cruel to attack any further. His Buddhist heart is open to everyone. Miroku has an open heart and thinks more about others than himself, naturally being very unselfish. He is sensitive to people's feelings and can be attentive on an individual basis. To make things well, he treats people gently or, when required, severely. He never adopts a pushy attitude, but instead is nonchalantly attentive such as when he acted towards Sango over Kohaku. Being warmhearted by nature, he cannot stand by and see innocent people suffer or grieve when he knows he could do something about it. His sympathy and consideration of others' feelings are always seen. Miroku was constantly up against the memory of death and avoided relationships with people, for in the back of his mind, he always had an image of his father who died by being sucked into the Wind Tunnel. He was forced into a lonely, merciless life because of Naraku's curse. Even when he began to journey with Inuyasha's party, he could not relieve his torment and tried to solve things on his own. However, his heart began to heal through the strong bonds he formed with his companions, healing his loneliness as time passed. Despite having friends, Miroku still anguished over his Kazaana and condemned fate to die; his greatest fear being his Wind Tunnel sucking up his companions and then himself along with them. He often hid his true feelings with a carefree and easygoing exterior, but his fear of dying still showed through on occasion. Though once the Wind Tunnel was gone, Miroku was free to live his life. In addition to his intense curiosity, he takes an objective view on things. Should a question arise, he would investigate it, even in the midst of battle. When suspicions or ambiguities arose, he would actively investigate, even if he was in a dangerous place. He tried to see clearly the actual conditions or truth in things. He also has a great ability for understanding and an excellent memory. Miroku also has knowledge on a variety of things, all of which he understands deeply. He has particular knowledge of gods, spirits and other such entities. From these things he gained clues to deciphering Naraku's actions and deceptions. Miroku is obviously the tactician of Inuyasha's party, due to being the most intelligent and wise out of all of them. As he is capable of calm judgment in a variety of situations, he was able to fight and act cleverly. He can also perform analysis based on only scant information and make accurate guesses that become solid information. Miroku analyzes matters on the basis of his experience and leads with conviction. He is insightful and can sense changes in enemy movements. He speculated all possibilities and comes to the most likely answer. What's more, there are many cases in Miroku's analysis of tactical situation that gave his companions a strategic advantage. Because nobody could predict the outcome of their journey, their daily life depended on unplanned circumstances. When there was no place to stay, Miroku finds the most magnificent premises around and performed fake exorcisms, thereby getting a place to sleep and eat by taking advantage of his position as a monk. Miroku employed blackmail and theft, making him manipulative and resourceful, but means no harm by it. He simply does all these actions to gain a favorable situation for him and his friends. He even believes it to be just dues (much to the annoyance of his companions). Also being the most responsible with managing, he was left in charge of the money. He has gotten used to telling lies without very little remorse, but is not above lying to simple and honest villagers or spirit monkeys. Miroku, much like his father and grandfather, is a peerless womanizer. Unusual for a monk, he easily gives in to his perverted desires and does nothing to hide them as he expresses them freely. As soon as he saw a beautiful woman, he wasted no time in pursuing her. No matter where he is, he takes pleasure in the company of beautiful women. He often staged palm readings to meet women. And once, an entire town of women found themselves captivatedby his palm-reading skills. He took pleasure in shameless flirting with women during his journeys, but not just any women. If a woman was old or unattractive, he has been known to run away from these types of women out of fear (especially when these particular women were infatuated with him). He has asked scores of women to bear his child and often tried to connect with them heart-to-heart through physical contact. His desire to have children was very serious but people around him did not seem to understand this. Women often viewed him with hostility or mistrust, thinking he was joking, but it is human instinct to want to leave descendants when one feels his life is growing shorter, like Miroku did. Given an opening and opportunity, he would touch any women's behind. He has an obsession for women and has fondled them even in the middle of serious conversation or suffering from injuries or poison. Miroku touches women in front of him almost as if it was an unconscious reflex. At one point when he is called possessed by the white and red priestesses he states that the hand is possessed by a demon. Being a true lecher, he is unconcerned by being verbally insulted, slapped, or receiving scornful glares. Miroku has consistently perverted thoughts. However, he cared about Sango and thus left her alone when she was distressed. He did eventually touch her breasts and butt though, once Sango stopped being so sad. Although he continued in his flirtatious ways toward women, his feelings for Sango are not like that. She is shown to be very important to him and a reliable companion while pursuing Naraku. Though the attitude he showed Sango under normal circumstances was the same as he showed towards other women: lecherous. Even when he plied her with kindness, he showed no sense of romantic love which is shown to somewhat annoy Sango. He looked as if he had no feelings towards her as a woman. (Miroku stating in his confession to her that was the problem; his inability to see her as an ordinary woman and more of a comrade, a woman he fought alongside). Despite this, Miroku does proceed to fall deeply in love with Sango, repeatedly risking his life for her and always making sure she never puts herself in harm's way unnecessarily, admitting he loves her. He soon proposes to Sango, who accepts without hesitation, becoming his fiancee. Caratteristiche fisiche Miroku has black hair tied in a small ponytail on the back of his neck, dark blue eyes and wears golden earrings. He is called handsome by some people (usually women). Equipaggiamento The robes of most wandering monks are actually quite poor and ragged - often stitched together out of whatever pieces of cloth a person might give them on their travels. Miroku's robes are quite extravagant and expensive compared to those of most itinerant monks. However, this is consistent with his tendency to loot the wealth of greedy merchants whose homes he rids of demons and ghosts. *'Rosario': Miroku carries a string of beads used for Buddhist prayer and invocation. They are usually associated with a chant repeating "Amida Nyorai". The most common type has 108 beads. The nenju carried by Japanese Buddhist monks were typically made of 112 wooden beads. Originally rare and made of semi-precious stones, the spread of Buddhism brought wider use of nenju from the Heian Period (8th-12th century) through the Kamakura Period (12th-14th century). By the Warring States era, most poor monks carried wooden beads. The number "108" (a sacred number in many Buddhist traditions) represents the number of earthly passions and desires that blind and delude us, entrapping us in the Six States of Existence (the wheel of life, the cycle of samsara, the cycle of suffering and reincarnation). Miroku makes further use of his nenju to seal off the Wind Tunnel in his hand. *'Tekko': The arm protectors worn by both Miroku and Sango are called Tekko. Miroku normally wraps the Tekko over the Wind Tunnel, then seals it with his Nenju (rosary). However, he abandons it once the Wind Tunnel was removed. Poteri & Abilità *'Expert Staff Specialist': Miroku has shown impressive use of his Shakujo staff as a weapon where he was able to fend off Inuyasha wielding the Tessaiga during their first fight. Miroku is also seen using it as a blunt weapon where he managed to take out a few undead warriors resurrected by Sounga in the third movie. *'Expert Manipulator': Perhaps the most astounding skill Miroku has is that he is a skilled con artist and orator. Several times throughout the journey for the Shikon Jewel shards, Miroku has often used his status as a monk to sway the hearts of the human populace to gain benefits for both him and his friends. He does so by often lying that the richest house in the vicinity has a demon for him to exorcise to the point that his own friends are astonished that he spoke the truth when in episode 56 there really was a demon in the house that he exorcised. *'Kazaana (Former)': The Wind Tunnel is a curse placed upon Miroku's grandfather by Naraku that is passed down through the male line in Miroku's family. The curse pierced the palm of the monk and resulted in a hole or void into another dimension which sucks everything into it, creating a terrible sucking wind in the process. While Miroku has leveraged this curse into a formidable weapon, the Wind Tunnel is difficult to control. The Wind Tunnel also suppresses some of his Spiritual Powers, as it was Miroku's grandfather's power that Naraku feared. Miroku seals it with a Buddhist rosary until he wishes to unleash its power, but it slowly grows larger with time and will eventually consume him. The potency of the Wind Tunnel is such that Naraku has been forced to use his demonic poison bugs, the Saimyōshō, to counter it. By the time of the final battle against Naraku, the Wind Tunnel has grown too large for Miroku to use at his leisure and only had one last use before the void would consume him. As Sesshōmaru's Bakusaiga tears apart Naraku from the inside out, the Wind Tunnel's power begins to fade away. By the time Naraku is reduced to a mere head, the curse has finally been lifted. *'Great Spiritual Power': As a monk, Miroku has spiritual powers. It was his grandfather's spiritual power that Naraku feared and the reason why Naraku cursed his line. The Wind Tunnel curse weakened his grandfather's spiritual powers. The curse is passed on to the next generation of males in Miroku's family, until he dies in fear of the spiritual power of Miroku's family. As Naraku was destroyed later in the series and the curse of the Wind Tunnel was broken, Miroku's full spiritual powers were restored. It is likely that he is extremely powerful as with the Wind Tunnel he was able to fight well against those with high spiritual power. **'Barriers': Miroku has the ability to put up barriers using his spiritual powers. They can vary in size and protect him and others by blocking demons and attacks. Many times he is seen channeling a barrier through his staff, while other times he does it by mere concentration. *'Enhanced Durability': Miroku has incredible durability and pain tolerance for a human where several times in the series, he has consistently sucked in a great deal of poisons whether be it miasma from Naraku or poisonous demons in order to gain some advantage against them. Despite suffering damage from them, Miroku has been able to tolerate them in order to assist his friends to defeat their enemies. Perhaps the greatest poison tolerance that Miroku has demonstrated when using his Wind Tunnel is when he willingly sucked in a great deal of Naraku's miasma to the point of causing his face to bleed in an attempt to kill Naraku but ended up sucking in the Fuyoheki. *'Enhanced Endurance': Miroku's endurance and stamina are as such that he can remain conscious and alive after infecting himself with a great deal of poisons from either Naraku or other poisonous demons when most humans would otherwise be incapacitated or outright killed from the poison infection. He even took little time to rest after being poisoned and cured of the Saimyosho's poison when first used by Sesshomaru to return to the battle. He was also able to keep up with Inuyasha and Kōga on foot and run under such speeds for long periods of times. *'Enhanced Strength': Despite being human, Miroku possesses enough physical strength to engage Inuyasha wielding the Tessaiga in a contest of strength between the half-demon's demon sword and his shakujo staff and even fended off the attack as well. Armi *'Shakujō:' In Japan, the Shakujō Staff is still used by monks, pilgrims, and practitioners of Shugendou (a school of Buddhism teaching spiritual practices in the mountains). A yamabushi or mountain priest may use it for magic or exorcism, as does Miroku. In the Shingon and Tendai sects, the Shakujō is used as a ritual object in special ceremonies, much like the Tibetan Dorje. The head of Miroku's is sharpened, while the staff portion is not wood, but a metal pole. Miroku combines his spiritual powers with his staff to slice through demons and often uses the staff as a melee weapon. *'Sacred Sutras': These "Jufu Talismans" are strips of paper upon which special prayers have been written and prayed over, imbuing them with spiritual power and energy against specific evil. Each Ofuda has a special prayer, and thus is tailored for a specific purpose such as general protection, good luck, safe travel, removing a ghost or spirit, or sealing off a demon or spirit. Miroku uses them in his work to "exorcise" ghosts and demons from homes and people. Similar Ofuda are used by Kagome's Grandfather early in the series after Kagome returns from the Feudal era for the first time. Grandpa Higurashi attempts to seal off the "Bone Eater's Well" with numerous ofuda, but as we saw from Inuyasha's arrival, Grandpa's ofuda were not strong enough to stop him. **'Sacred Hiraikotsu': A combined effort, Miroku can place his sutras onto Sango's Hiraikotsu, adding spiritual power to the already potent demon slaying weapon. Relazioni ;Sango Miroku and Sango are constantly at odds, mostly on her end, due to his womanizing. Anytime Miroku tries to flirt with a girl when he's not supposed to, which is frequently, or if he tries to grope her rear end (also frequent) Sango would slap him or hit him over the head with Hiraikotsu. Since Miroku is "technically" a Buddhist priest, Sango usually addresses Miroku with the respectful term houshi-sama (houshi means Buddhist priest, and -sama is a respectful honorific), even when he acts disrespectfully, which is reflected in the dub by dryly calling him "monk". Sango nonetheless respects Miroku's spiritual abilities and knowledge and utilizes them in battle. The two usually help one another and fight together when facing an enemy. When they fight, they're in sync with each other. While Miroku uses his knowledge to discern how to fight, Sango uses her brawn to help Miroku with his plans and execute them and vice versa. Sango and Miroku make an excellent pair in battle because they work/cooperate so well, and whenever the group splits up its usually split between Inuyasha-Kagome and Sango-Miroku. When Miroku and Sango met, Miroku restrained himself out of sympathy for the fact that she had lost her family. As the story progresses, it becomes clear that Miroku falls deeply in love with Sango but is unable to come forth with those feelings. Oftentimes, it would leave Sango feeling agitated by it, because it feels like he has no romantic interest in her when his actions suggest otherwise. He hides it by groping or caressing her at random or inappropriate times, earning himself a hard slap to the face. As a result of this, Sango tended to assume Miroku was behaving inappropriately even when he wasn't; on one occasion when he was keeping lookout while the girls and Shippō were bathing in a hot spring, Miroku surprised an intruder nearby. Sango, who didn't see the intruder, assumed Miroku was peeping at them and lobbed a chunk of wood, hitting him in the chin and causing him to tumble down the slope; when he tried to plead his innocence further, she dropped a boulder on him. After an unfortunate mishap in battle with a Salamander demon, where Sango gets possessed and injures Miroku, the two sit down for a talk. They apologized to one another and Miroku admits that Sango is not like other women and that she is very special to him. He asks Sango, if he is still alive after the battle with Naraku, if she would live with him and bear him as many children as possible (10 to 20, at least). Sango tearfully accepts his proposal and the two are engaged. After the proposal, Miroku still flirts with other women, albeit less than before, at which Sango still becomes exceedingly jealous and furious, even more than before the proposal since they are now technically together. This often resulted in her dragging him away by his ear for a beating as Miroku tries explaining himself. Miroku often makes sure that Sango will be the one to live and survive if they are stuck in extremely dangerous situations. He would not hesitate to sacrifice himself or put himself on the line for her, as long as she goes on. Even though she insists on them dying together, if it ever came down to that, Miroku was always determined to find a way for her to make it out. He hates being greatly injured to the point where he cannot fight, because he feels he should fight side by side with Sango instead of being protected by her. He cares deeply for Sango. Whenever she was depressed and stressed over Kohaku, Miroku was always there to comfort her. If she didn't feel like talking, simply being next to her was enough to make her feel better. If she did talk about her feelings and worries, he would always know the right words to say to make things feel okay or to be able to calm her down. Either way, whenever she was upset, Miroku was always by her side. Miroku's love for Sango is more emphasized in Inuyasha the Final Act and shown to have grown considerably. He repeatedly puts his life at risk in order to protect her and Kohaku from Naraku, knowing how much her brother means to her. He even drinks a poison to have him feel no pain from his potentially fatal infection as a result if taking in a dangerous portion of miasma in order to ensure she would not need to protect him and risk her life needlessly. Near the end of The Final Act, Miroku's Wind Tunnel tears from constant use and threatens to consume him should he use it anymore. Realizing his Wind Tunnel may finally kill him while in Naraku's body, he abandons Sango in order to make sure she would not die along with him, admitting how unintentionally killing her with his Wind Tunnel would be more painful then his own death. While under an illusion of Naraku, he even says how he had fully intended on spending "forever" with Sango after the battle and regrets not being able to share a life with her. When eventually reunited together, Sango tearfully begs him to let her die with him when his Wind Tunnel finally consumes him and Miroku reluctantly relents, embracing her and holding her tightly to him. However, he still plans to ensure her survival. After Naraku is defeated and Miroku's curse is broken, he and Sango have since shown to have married and started a family together while settled in Kaede's village. The couple have twin girls and a newborn baby boy, happily and peacefully living together. ;Inuyasha Inuyasha may not like how the monk approaches life (women, villagers, opportunity), but he does respect the monk for his battle skills, knowledge of yōkai, and other worldly skills. They have saved each other's lives several times, and both know that they can implicitly trust each other to help if they are in trouble. In battle, Miroku would sometimes try to tell Inuyasha to not act so hastily (usually he's ignored and Inuyasha finds out the hard way) but other times Miroku's advice really helped Inuyasha fight a tough enemy. Being guys, they also understood each other's protective feelings towards the girl they love. For example, Miroku had drunk the poison to prevent him from feeling the pain of sucking in miasma so he could fight with Sango, and had told Inuyasha not to inform the others, especially Sango. Inuyasha agrees as long as Miroku doesn't use Wind Tunnel unnecessarily. Another example is when Inuyasha was conflicted over Kikyō and Kagome, and Miroku asked who he would choose. Inuyasha struggled with answering, wondering why he couldn't have both, and Miroku's amused, but doesn't tell Kagome. The both of them had this mutual understanding and bond. However, Inuyasha often sees him as a pervert, which is really true. Miroku has proven Inuyasha right most of the time. Often, he will try to act as the voice of reason after one of Inuyasha's reunions with Kikyō, to get him to behave properly. However, this always fails without question. Eventually, they became best friends. Following the time skip, Inuyasha helps Miroku with exorcisms, although still exasperated that Miroku continues to rip off his clients. Miroku notably was the person who had told Inuyasha that Naraku was the culprit behind Kikyō's death; It is unknown how Miroku came to learn of this, or if he simply conclude this from his own deduction skills, since it was commonly believed that Inuyasha betrayed Kikyō. ;Kagome Higurashi When they first meet, Miroku asks her to bear his child, and promptly gropes her. He respects Kagome's power as a priestess and always addresses her as "Kagome-sama", just as she refers to him as "Miroku-sama". He enjoys Kagome's and her mother's home cooking, is respectful of her new found combat skills, and often sides with her during her arguments with Inuyasha. Though Kagome is disgusted with Miroku's lechery, womanizing, and perverted actions; she respects his knowledge. Whenever he says too much about a particular subject that Shippō's too young to know about, she chastises him about it. She is always the first to yell and scold him whenever Sango is upset by his perverted actions and chasing after other women. She is also the one who tries to urge him towards Sango and to open up about his feelings, though it doesn't really work. If Inuyasha is too busy fighting, Miroku is able to be counted on to save and protect Kagome for him. Kagome always brings medicines and antidotes for Miroku whenever he is injured or poisoned. She always brings foods and presents that he likes from the present world as well. She knows that Miroku won't hesitate to risk his life for the sake of his friends and comrades. She considers him as a friend or at most, like an older brother. She always takes his advice in any trouble, like dealing with demons or whenever Inuyasha transforms to a demon and anything related to spiritual power. She respects his intelligence, spiritual power, and knowledge. ;Shippō Like Inuyasha, the little fox demon heavily disapproves of Miroku's bad habits, such as his swindling and womanizing, even scolding him as well. However, Miroku takes this in stride as he knows Shippō should learn how to properly behave; he is more than willing to explain "certain things" Shippō doesn't know about. They are often seen talking amongst themselves, usually about Inuyasha and Kagome. Shippō often calls him an "idiot" whenever he gets hit by Sango. Despite Shippō disliking his womanizing, it seems some of Miroku's habits rubbed off on the little fox demon as he, as Sango puts it, constantly meets girls in all the villages they pass through on their journey. ;Hachiemon Miroku's partner-in-crime before Miroku met Inuyasha and the others. This tanuki jūjin would act as a yōkai and the sneaky monk would pretend to drive him off. The hōshi would then collect from the yōkai's "victims." Hachi is very loyal to Miroku, and their friendship is very solid but Miroku has been known to threaten him with his Wind Tunnel if Hachi doesn't comply at first. Sometimes Hachi would transform and even provide as transportation for Miroku and the others. Most of the time, he helps Miroku when he needs it, but isn't a fighter. He's usually just Miroku's motivational support in battle, simply cheering him on instead. In the second movie when Hachi fell from the sky, Miroku worriedly runs over to him. Thinking Hachi was dead, Miroku began to mourn his friend's loss only to find him sleeping. Due to Hachi's friendly nature, he is very polite and congenial to others. Miroku is also not above giving him a sound beating to get his point across. ;Mushin Mushin was one who had raised Miroku after his father's death and consequently had passed down his lecherous tendencies to Miroku. Mushin had always lied to Miroku about his father's death. Because Mushin is usually drunk and passed out, Miroku is disgusted by this and openly berates his mentor whenever possible. Mushin is well-versed in the Wind Tunnel curse and can mend nicks in them, but only if the Wind Tunnel remains covered until he can repair it. Miroku cares deeply about Mushin; as seen in Episode 135, when he thought Mushin had passed on, he cried in grief. Citazioni Curiosità *Naraku è stato colui che ha inflitto la maledizione sul nonno di Miroku. Il Vortice del Vento è solo passato alla generazione maschile. La maledizione è stata infranta nel momento in cui Naraku è morto. *Miroku e Sango stanno sempre dalla parte di Kagome quando lei litiga con Inuyasha. Quando Kagome ritorna nell'era moderna, essi dicono a Inuyasha di raggiungerla e scusarsi con lei, dal momento che Inuyasha e Kagome sono gli unici a poter attraversare il pozzo. *Sango si riferisce a Miroku con l'appellativo di "Hoshi-sama" (法師様 "Onorevole Monaco"), nell'edizione italiana del manga è stato tradotto come "Maestro", mentre nell'anime, inizialmente Sango lo chiama "Monaco" fino alla seconda stagione, poi "Monaco Miroku", ed infine solo "Miroku" dalla quarta stagione in poi. Tale scelta è stata fatta probabilmente per rappresentare meglio il livello di consocenza raggiunto dai personaggi. *Inuyasha talvolta si rivolge a Miroku con "Bonzo" (凡僧 ぼんぞう), un ordinario monaco buddista di basso rango. *Durante le sue prime apparizioni nel manga, i capelli di Miroku assomigliano molto a quelli di Hiten. *Miroku insieme a Shippo, Inuyasha e Kagome, appare in un cameo nell'OAV di Ranma ½ realizzato nel 2008. Durante uno degli incubi di Akane, il corpo di Miroku si vede dietro di lei. L'unica cosa che si vede è la parte inferiore della sua tunica e i sandali. **Miroku ha anche delle similutini con Densuke sempre di Ranma ½. *Nel doppiaggio portoghese-brasiliano il nome di Miroku fu cambiato in Miroki perché la parola '' ku '' suona simile a un gioco di parole offensivo; nel doppiaggio coreano il suo nome fu cambiato in Mireuk, e in quello tedesco fu cambiato in Miroke. *È stato tre volte vittima di demoni che avevano preso sembianze di donne. **È interessante notare che quando il nonno ha combattuto Naraku che lo ha maledetto con il Vortice del Vento, questi aveva preso sembianze di donna per ingannarlo. *Secondo Shippo, Miroku corre estremamente veloce (il che è vero, visto che è abbastanza veloce da tenere il passo con Inuyasha). *Miroku sembra sapere esattamente come guidare la bicicletta di Kagome dal primo momento che l'ha vista e usata, anche se questa non sarebbe stata inventata per altri 300 anni. Note Categoria:Maschi Categoria:Monaci, Preti e Sacerdoti Categoria:Individui dell'epoca Sengoku Categoria:Umani Categoria:Individui